


The High Priestess

by teamchaosprez



Series: Lapi's Tumblr Shorts [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Polyamory, Prophecy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: the high priestess: magic, dreams, knowledgeprophecy/prophecised meetingrequested by rising-generations





	The High Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> these are fun check out my writing tumblr teamchaosprez to send me prompts n such

Rantaro didn’t believe in fate, or magic, or anything like that, so when some random woman with a crystal ball at a boardwalk he took his sisters to claimed she could foresee his romantic future, he laughed and stepped in with a  _ sure, why not. _

She claimed that he would meet his soulmates, plural, soon. Smoke filled the room, the crystal ball lit up, and Rantaro saw the shapes of two boys in the glass; one short, with dark purple hair and a checkered scarf and a mischievous smile. The other… well, he could only assume he was supposed to be a robot, with bright, bright blue eyes and hair as white as snow.

He had to admit they were cute, but he thought it was a bunch of smoke and mirrors. She must’ve assumed that he was gay based on the way he looked, and chosen a prerecorded image based on that. It was neat, he gave her the money he owed her, and he left to go about his life. He had all but forgotten about the lady at the boardwalk and the boys in the crystal ball by the time the Amami family had returned home and continued life as it usually went. He went to the grocery store for a midnight snack without really thinking about what the lady told him about meeting his soulmates soon.

He was perusing through the chip aisle when he heard a sharp voice speak up several feet away from him. “I think that you don’t even eat so you shouldn’t be controlling my decisions, Kiiboy!” The stranger declared, and Rantaro’s brows furrowed; the statement was strange enough that he decided to straighten up and glance down the aisle at the source of the noise. His heart stopped the moment he saw what was going on - in a Walmart at three in the morning, of all places.

A small boy with dark plum hair and a checkered scarf was arguing with a robot with hair as white as slow; Rantaro could make out bright, bright blue eyes, eyes he would recognize anywhere. There was no doubting it; these were the two boys who he saw in the crystal ball.

He would normally be concerned by a couple fighting in public, but the mischievous smile on the smaller boy’s face and the exhausted expression on the robot’s was enough to convince him that this must be normal for them and hold no heat behind it.

His mouth went dry, and he knew that he needed to approach these boys. Meeting his soulmates, plural, in the pocket dimension that was a Walmart this early in the morning was something that was far fetched at best, impossible at worst… but so was seeing these exact strangers in a crystal ball.

He let out a sigh, thought  _ fuck it, _ and approached them quickly.

“Hey there,” he spoke, trying to sound cool despite the dryness in his mouth and the lightness of his head. It was too early for this. “What’s the issue?”

“Mind your own business,” the human started to say, but the robot stopped him quickly.

“My boyfriend seems to think that three bags of Doritos constitutes for a week’s groceries,” the taller of the two - Kiiboy? A mean nickname, Kiibo maybe? - responded, and something in those striking blue eyes seemed to beg Rantaro to try and talk some sense into him.

“Oh, come on, you have to have three different flavors of chip at least,” he joked, and the smallest of the three of them laughed - the robot seemed to age thirty years.

He ended up talking to them in the chip aisle far longer than he intended to, learned the small boy was Kokichi Ouma and the robot was Kiibo, and by the time four o’clock hit he had both their numbers in his phone and had all but forgotten about the snack he originally intended to get.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
